Resolutions Part 1
by sandman1955
Summary: Amy and Ty are enjoying marital bliss before a tragic event threatens to change everything
1. Chapter 1

**Resolutions – Part 1**

Chapter 1

Slipping into bed after dousing the light, Amy nuzzled up to Ty as was her habit. She loved the smell of him; the feel of him; the warmth of him as she settled in to her familiar position of her head nestled into the crook of his shoulder and her arm draped across his chest.

They had ridden Spartan and Harley to one of their favorite spots in the mountains, ate lunch on the bank of a lake, and talked about their future hopes and desires. She thought of the dreams they shared and discussed while lying on a blanket.

 _A house of their own_

 _Children_

 _Converging his vet work with her behavioral healing of horses_

 _It doesn't get much better than this she thought. I'm so happy!_

"Thank you for a wonderful day. The trail ride, the picnic; it was perfect," she whispered.

Ty only smiled, staring lovingly at his beautiful wife in response.

"I love you so much," Amy breathed after leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you too."

Ty continued to stare into Amy's eyes for what seemed like minutes.

"What?" inquired Amy softly.

"You don't know what you do to me."

"What do I do to you?" Amy teased.

"For one, you knock me over with your smile."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love your smiles; especially the ones meant only for me. But even more than your smiles, I love your touch."

"My touch?"

"Yes, your touch and what it does to me. And it goes back to nearly the beginning."

"The beginning…what do you mean?"

"Do you remember shortly after I came to Heartland, Jack invited me on a roundup?"

"Sure, I remember."

"You gave me something right before Jack and I left."

Pausing, her brow furrowed in thought, Amy suddenly exclaimed, "the hat!"

"That's right, the cowboy hat. You took off the baseball hat I was wearing and put on the cowboy hat you had brought out. I asked you, _What's that for?_

And you said,

 _So you won't look like a total dork on the roundup._

"And then you did something for the first time. Do you remember what?"

 _Amy thought back to those early days with Ty 10 years ago but couldn't think of what she had done that so clearly had made its mark on Ty._

"I can't remember"

"I do; I'll never forget. And I remember every other time since then."

Amy mused further but couldn't grasp what Ty was referring that was so ingrained to his memory.

"Tell me," Amy said quizzically.

Ty looked intently at Amy a moment before responding.

"You reached out and touched my arm."

A smile began to form at the corners of Amy's mouth.

"And a warmth rushed through me and I knew for the first time, though I wasn't sure exactly yet how, you were someone special to me."

Amy's smile crept up a little further.

"Do you remember what happened after Jack and I got back?"

Amy pondered a moment…"We all had breakfast and Lisa, Soraya, Ben, everyone."

"After that."

Ty watched as Amy racked her brain trying to remember before he helped her with, "the colt…"

Recognition of the colt was evident on Amy's face but it shared space with uncertainty of what else Ty was referring to.

"After breakfast, I joined you out by the pen where the colt was with its mother. We talked about you seeing your dad and I was holding the scuffed up cowboy hat you had given me.

"What happened to Grandpa's hat you asked?"

"It's mine now, he gave it to me, I said as I put it on."

"You straightened it on my head, laughed and rested your hand on my arm before saying, _looks good on you,_ while giving me one of your "my" smiles."

"I'll never forget that moment. Your touch was even more electric than the first one."

Amy's smile was now complete as she remembered back to that moment. Up to now, she had no idea it had impacted Ty so much.

Ty began to gaze at Amy even more intently.

"Then there were the touches after we became a couple."

"The first was after we returned from the fishing cabin when we said we loved each other. We were sitting on the couch, we kissed and you ran your fingers through my hair. You've done it other times over the years as well. I remember every one and how you made me feel."

"You've held my hand, rested your head on my shoulder, wrapped your arms around me…but there's something you do I love and remember above all others."

Pausing to see if Amy knew what he meant, Ty caressed her cheek.

Amy looked at Ty with all the love in her eyes she could garner but couldn't hide her lack of recognition.

"I have to tell you what this one is too?" Ty smiled while feigning annoyance.

"Ty, I'm sorry I can't remember but I love this. Please tell me."

As he caressed her cheek again, Ty said, "When you take my arm."

"Really?" said Amy with a surprised exclamation on her face.

"Yes, I love it when you take my arm. It's something that's just ours"

"The first time was when we were walking away from Brock and his dad's horse on our way to my trailer. You asked if I had any plans while taking my arm."

"You took my arm again while we were walking along the river the night I proposed."

"You took my arm the first time we looked at the ranch we thought of buying."

"You took my arm while walking me into the house to wash my jeans."

"When we walked the ranch again after you regained your eyesight."

"And again after checking on Caleb's poisoned horse on our way to the barn when Georgie went missing."

Tears began to form at the corners of Amy's eyes as she realized how Ty had remembered all these seemingly inconsequential events in their lives because they were important to him.

Because she had taken his arm.

"You see Amy, there are so many little things you do without thinking that makes me feel special and loved. That's one of the reasons I know we were meant to be together."

Tears now freely rolled down her cheeks as Amy tenderly took her husband's face in her hands to kiss him passionately. After enthusiastically returning her affection Ty wrapped his wife in his arms and held her with all the love he possessed. As they relaxed in the closeness of one another, they began to drift off into a brief slumber until a misplaced sound emanating from the barn below disturbed Amy's bliss.

"Ty, what was that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Resolutions Part 1**

 **Chapter 2**

"Ty, what was that?"

"What was what," Ty responded barely conscious.

"I think it's one of the horses," Amy continued.

 _Spartan? she wondered as fear began to rip through her._

Amy leaped from the bed, quickly throwing on her robe and slippers.

"Ty come on!" she exclaimed.

"Where?" Ty mumbled.

"Downstairs; the horses!" cried Amy, her voice ascending.

"Coming…I'm coming. Geez the floor's cold," a now rapidly awakening Ty exclaimed.

"Put your shoes on and let's GO!"

Amy was nearly to the stalls before Ty reached the stairs.

"Ty, it's Spartan. Something's wrong!"

Now only seconds behind Amy, Ty reached Spartan's stall and observed Amy's black gelding lying on his back in obvious discomfort before rolling to his side. Amy quickly dropped to knees stroking Spartan's side trying to sooth him.

"Easy boy; easy boy; it will be ok."

Ty…Ty, what is it? What's wrong with him, Amy stammered in panic?"

"I, I don't know. It may be colic. Look at his descended stomach. I think it's colic, Ty exclaimed."

"How serious?"

"From the shape he appears to be in, I think it's serious."

Spartan suddenly let out a loud, pain-racked whinny as he violently shook; his situation clearly growing worse.

"SPARTAN…TY do something! Amy cried."

"What do we..," distracted by the barn door wrenched open, Amy looked up to see Jack burst in.

"Amy, Ty, what's wrong?"

"It's Spartan," Amy replied. "We don't know for sure but Ty thinks it might be colic…and bad."

A low, guttural sound emanated from Spartan signaling swelling agony and discomfort from Amy's rescued and beloved horse.

"Ty, help him please," a now fully panicked Amy pleaded.

"Ok, we've got to try and get him up and walk him around. That may relieve some of the pain and get his digestive system moving again. The problem is he probably has food stuck in his intestine or bowel and they may be strangulated. What I really need are x-rays. I just don't know if we have enough time to take him to the clinic."

"Yes, said Jack. I've heard that walking a horse in this condition may help."

"I don't know…I don't know," cried a now full-fledged terrified Amy. "What if it makes in worse? Ty, you're the vet, what do we do?" _Do something!_

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," Ty said forcibly. "I'm going to give him a shot of adrenaline to help him stand up then Amy I want you to slowly walk him around. OK?"

"OK," Amy replied.

Ty reached for his vet bag and quickly opened up. Finding a hypodermic , he then began looking at each vile to find the adrenaline.

"Got it! Alright Amy, try to settle him down."

"Easy boy, it's going to be alright. We're going to help you."

"Do you think we should call Scott, Jack inquired?"

"Yes, said Amy" "I think we should."

"No time. We have to do something NOW. Spartan's in real trouble," Ty proclaimed.

"But Ty, what if you're wrong? Amy asserted. Couldn't that make it worse? Are there risks?"

"Amy there's always risks. It's possible the adrenaline may be more than his heart can handle in his current weakened state, but if we don't get him up, he'll die for sure."

Ty looked intently at Amy and Jack searching for a sign they agreed with his course of action.

 _This is Spartan he thought; Amy's horse. The horse she and her mom saved. The horse her mom died saving. The horse Amy didn't give up on and slowly brought him back from the abuse he had endured. She cherishes him. Remember when he broke his leg and Amy hardly left his side? Amy loves this horse as much as anything. What if I'm wrong? What if I'm wrong and Spartan dies? I've got to do something fast though. If I don't, he will die anyway._

"No, we have to do this now," Ty declared as he readied the shot.

Without waiting for approval, Ty tapped needle to ensure all possible air bubbles were expelled. Without any hesitation, he and plunged the syringe into Spartan's neck.

"Let's hope this helps get him on his feet," said an anxious Ty.

"Amy, try to get him up. He needs to begin walking."

"Come on boy, Amy implored, you need to get up…Spartan, come on boy, you can do it."

The gelding slowly began to inch to his feet where he finally stood on shaky legs.

"That's it Spartan, I knew you could do it," a relieved Amy cried as she stroked his side.

Suddenly, Spartan let out an unearthly painful cry and collapsed back down on to the floor of his stall. Amy immediately drop to her knees crying, "Spartan!"

"Ty," Amy wailed.

Kneeling next to Amy, Ty tried to get a read on what was now ailing the horse. Checking Spartan's heartbeat with the Stethoscope Amy had given him years earlier upon beginning college, Ty listened intently.

"His heartbeat is irregular and doesn't sound good," Ty exclaimed.

His life-threatening distress now clearly evident, Amy, Ty and Jack could only watch in helplessness while the horse's life oozed from him; his thrashing becoming weaker and weaker. Amy stared on in horror as her beloved Spartan took his last gasp and the only movement that remained was a slight twitching of Spartan's now dead body.

"NO, Amy cried out in anguish; NO. Spartan, you can't die," she wept as she draped herself across her horse's now still frame.

Jack and Ty were frozen not knowing what to do to sooth Amy's pain.

Reaching down to try and comfort his hurting wife, Ty began, "Amy, I'm sorry"

A cold, thick, unfamiliar blackness slowly shrouded itself across Amy. "Don't touch me," she shrieked turning to look at Ty with tears cascading down her face wearing an expression never before seen by Ty. "You KILLED my horse."


	3. Chapter 3

**Resolutions Part 1**

 **Chapter 3**

Amy's words stung like an electric shock through Ty, permeating his body like a virus leaving only guilt in its wake.

 _Spartan is dead – Amy's horse. I killed Spartan. How did I let this happen? Ty internally anguished._

"Amy, I know you're distraught but I don't think it's fair to blame Ty, he did all he could," Jack said.

"Spartan's dead. That's a fact," a nearly still unrecognizable Amy bitterly proclaimed. And it was the shot Ty gave him that killed him. He should have known better; he's a Vet. He's supposed to save animals, not kill them."

"Why didn't you notice Spartan's condition when got home from work?" Amy challenged Ty. "With your training, didn't you notice anything unusual about him? How could you let this happen?" accused Amy.

Listening to Amy's indictments, Ty could only look in disbelief at Amy as a realization of her thinking slowly came over him.

" _Why didn't I notice anything? How could I let this happen? Spartan's not my horse. I'm not with him every day. How can she blame me?_

 _I need to just let her lash out for now. She's not herself. She's not seeing things clearly. She'll recognize blaming me is wrong after she's over the shock._

Amy continued her accusatory stare for several more seconds, tears staining her face.

"I'm going into the house to make arrangements for Spartan's body. I don't want you anywhere near him." Amy ordered.

The sting of his wife's words further penetrated Ty's now battered state of mind. With painful deliberation, he slowly pivoted and walked toward the loft stairs without uttering a word.

Jack's penetrating gaze rested on his granddaughter for several seconds while neither spoke.

"Amy, how could you say such hurtful things like that to your husband? Ty's no more is to blame for what happened than I am. I know you're hurting but those were some cruel things you said to Ty."

"You were here Grandpa; you saw what happened. If Ty hadn't treated Spartan the way he did, _my horse_ would still be alive. But he's not. Spartan is dead and Ty's responsible."

Barely believing what he was hearing, Jack chose not to respond but fixed his eyes on his defiant granddaughter. With an unwavering hardness in her eyes and reflected on her face, Amy stared back at her grandfather for a moment before wheeling around without a sound to head for the main house.

Jack could only look on in despair as Amy faded into the darkness of night with only the receding sound of her footsteps a substitute for her answer.

 _I've never seen her like this he thought. This is bad and doesn't bode well. Maybe Lisa will have an idea of what to do next._

 **The Loft**

Physically and emotionally shaken more from what Amy had accused him of than Spartan's death, Ty tottered up the steps to the loft.

 _What do I do now? Should I try and speak to her or give her some space? Give her space. She'll come to her senses and quit blaming me. She's got to! What if she doesn't? How can she blame me? That's so unfair!_

 _For Better or Worse remember? Well, Amy and I have experienced a lot of the Better; I guess this is what Worse feels like._

 _Did I miss something with Spartan…no, I don't think so. I didn't do anything wrong; I know I didn't. I should probably run what happened by Scott though just to make sure. I can't believe this happened. We had such a great evening together and now it's all gone to crap. Should I text her? No, leave her alone for now. Oh Amy, I'm so sorry!_

"Scott?"

"Ty?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, something terrible has happened. Spartan…Spartan is dead."

" _What_? What happened?"

"I think it was colic but if you're free, I'd like you to come out to Heartland and take a look at him?

"Amy? She's in terrible shape; she's taking it about as bad as you could imagine….Scott, she blames me."

"You, why you? How could it possibly be your fault?"

"Can we talk about it when you get here? OK, great. See you soon. Come to the barn. Thanks Scott."

 **The Main House**

"Grandpa, what happened," Lou inquired? Amy just staggered through here and went straight to her old room looking like the world had ended."

"Lou, I have some bad news…Spartan is dead."

"What! Spartan…dead, how…what happened?"

"I don't know for sure Lou. Ty thinks it was a severe case of colic. And Lou, Amy just snapped. She blamed Ty for Spartan's death."

"Ty, how could she possibly blame Ty?"

"Ty knew Spartan needed to get to his feet in order to counter the colic so he gave him a shot of adrenaline to help him. After initially making it to his feet, he let out a scream of pain and collapsed. Within minutes he was gone. I don't believe the shot Ty gave him and anything to do with it. Spartan was already in a bad way before the shot. Ty was desperate…hell, we all were. Amy was pleading with him to do some to help Spartan. Ty had to make a snap decision. And Amy, something came over her and for a moment, I didn't recognize her. Amy's not herself Lou. I've never seen her like this and it scares me. It really scares me Lou. This not the Amy we know in there."

"Do you think I should try talking to her Grandpa?"

"Ordinarily, I would advise you to wait. Give her time to come to her senses. But I'm not sure if that's the right thing to do this time. I think you should try speaking to her. See if you can help her see things differently. Ty's NOT to blame for this."

Summing up her courage knowing her sister needed her, Lou walked slowly but purposely to Amy's room. After tapping lightly, Lou said softly, "Amy, can I come in?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Resolutions Part 1**

 **Chapter 4**

"Amy, can I come in?"

Silence

"Amy, are you in there?"

Silence

"What is it Lou?"

"I just want to talk; to see how you are."

"Can I come in?"

Silence

"Amy, please I just.."

" _Alright_ , you can come in," interrupted Amy.

Warily opening the door, Lou inched cautiously into Amy's room. An unnerving darkness and sense of foreboding saturated her sister's old room intensified by the drawn shades and absence of light. Searching the shadows, Lou didn't initially detect Amy until a faint sound caught her attention in the corner of the room between the bed and the wall. There, her younger sister sat huddled in the corner with her head in her hands as haunting sobs escaped from her lips and racked her petite body.

 _Something's wrong with her…very wrong._

Lou carefully approached, hesitated a moment, then knelt in front of her clearly grief stricken sister.

"Amy, I'm so sorry about Spartan."

"What happened to him?"

"I…I just can't believe it Amy."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Lou, why…why?"

Unsure of her sisters meaning, Lou inquired, "Why what Amy?"

"Why… why would Ty kill Spartan?" an agonized Amy replied as she raised her head to look at Lou for the first time.

Lou was immediately startled by Amy's appearance. Her hair was disheveled; her face was drawn; but it was her eyes that scared Lou. They were like distant, vacant orbs, void of their usual spark and life. If Lou didn't know better, she would swear someone who merely resembled Amy was sitting in front of her.

"Amy, why would you say Ty killed Spartan? Ty would never hurt him."

"But he _did_ Lou," Amy exclaimed defiantly; her voice rising to a near fever pitch. "He gave Spartan a shot saying it would help him and instead, it killed him. How could he be so reckless? He's a vet. They are supposed to know about such things! He knew how much I loved that horse and yet he killed him."

Amy's last few words spewed out with a tinge of venom that further frightened Lou.

 _What's happened to my sister?_

 _Something's come over her!_

 _I've never seen her like this._

 _She loves Ty._

 _She knows he would never intentionally harm Spartan._

 _Something's wrong with her…very wrong._

Instinctively, Lou sensed she needed to tread lightly with Amy in her apparent fragile, emotional state.

 _Now's not the time to press her. She's too irrational. Wait til she's calmed down and regained her senses._

Diverting the subject purposely away from Ty, Lou asked, "Amy, now might not be the best time but we need to make arrangements to have Spartan removed from the barn. Do you want me to take care of it?"

NO! No one gets near or touches Spartan but me!

"Ok, ok Lou replied. Would you like me help you though?"

Amy paused in thought for a moment. "Alright, you can help but _not_ Ty or Grandpa."

"Grandpa! Why not Grandpa," Lou asked perplexed?

"Because he defended Ty saying he wasn't to blame. I don't understand how he could say that? Spartan would have been fine if it wasn't for the shot Ty gave him. I know he would have been. The one person in the entire world I trusted most betrayed me. How could Ty have done that?

Her eyes now fully acclimated to the dim light, Lou observed her sister's tear lined face noting again the change in her sister and grew more concerned with Amy's behavior by the minute.

 _Where is this coming from?_

 _Something's wrong with her…very wrong._

"I don't know Amy; I'm sure it was an accident."

"Are you trying to defend him too?"

"No, no; I'm sorry Amy. I just want to help you."

"Lou, what am I going to do?" Amy cried in anguish. Spartan was my last connect with mom. She died saving him. Spartan was her final gift to me. I think she knew she was going to die. And now Ty has taken him from me. Maybe mom was wrong about him?"

Startled by Amy's comment about her mom knowing she was going to die, Lou instinctively knew now was not the time to attempt to reason with her distraught sister. Not knowing what else to do, Lou reached for Amy and wrapped her in her arms. "Amy, I'm so, so sorry."

For what like seemed liked minutes, Lou held Amy in silence as Amy sobbed uncontrollably while simultaneously banging the wall with her clenched fist in apparent anger.

 _Something's wrong with her…very wrong._


	5. Chapter 5

Resolutions Part 1

Chapter 5

Authors Note

I sense that some of you following this story may be finding it too dark and depressing because of Amy's behavior. I have some general ideas on where I may take this story but still need to fill in a lot of the pieces.

I would appreciate some of your feedback to help me decide whether to continue with this story. Thanks again for reading my stories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resolutions Part 1**

 **Chapter 6**

Ty sat motionless staring at the wall in his favorite chair; the chair Amy had given not long ago for his Birthday. Replaying the events in his head from the morning over and over, he tortured himself with what he may have done wrong.

 _All Spartan's symptoms indicated Colic and considering his condition, adrenaline was the right thing to do. But it didn't work; he died and now Amy blames me. Was it my fault?_

"Ty, you up there?"

Scott's voice snapped Ty out of the endless loop playing in his mind bringing back to the present.

"Yeah, come on up Scott."

Scott's footsteps echoed in the stairwell until he reached the loft and saw Ty in his chair. He immediately noted the despair etched across Ty's face.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"Not really." Ty replied.

"I'm sorry man. Let's get this over with and examine Spartan."

Nodding, Ty hesitantly followed Scott down the stairs and towards Spartan's stall.

"Get away from him!" came a screeching yell from outside the barn.

Ty and Scott looked up simultaneously to see an incensed Amy storming into the barn.

"I don't want you anywhere near Spartan; you killed him," shouted Amy her sole attention focused on Ty.

"Amy, please I just…"

"NO! Scott can examine him; but not you!"

Ty looked pleadingly at Amy who stared defiantly back.

"NO," she exclaimed again.

Ty paused for another moment before pivoting to slowly climb the stairs back up to the loft.

"Amy, don't you think you're being a little hard…"

"Scott stop! I don't want to talk about Ty. Just do whatever you need to with Spartan."

"Alright."

Without another word, Amy stalked back to the house.

…

"Amy, are Scott and Ty examining Spartan?" Jack inquired as Amy entered the living room.

"Scott is; not Ty" Amy spat with a look of unbridled resentment towards her Grandfather.

"Why not Ty?" answered Jack taking note of Amy's attitude.

"Because he's responsible for Spartan's death and I don't want him near my horse…or you."

Jack glared intently at his defiant Granddaughter before deciding not to respond to Amy's stinging, thinly veiled accusation.

"Lisa, will you walk outside with me for a minute?" Jack asked.

"Where are you going?" Amy demanded.

Jack assertively rose from the couch to this time, accept Amy's challenge. Losing patience with his youngest Granddaughter's behavior and attitude, Jack purposefully stated, "last time I checked, I own this house and property. That gives me the right to go where I please on it without first checking with or asking permission from you. I'm sorry about Spartan, we all are but you know as well as anyone animals on a farm eventually die. Furthermore, don't ever speak to me with that tone and attitude again. Is that understood?"

"Jack," Lisa softly interrupted while taking his hand, "let's go outside."

"Just don't go to the barn near Spartan" a still defiant Amy ordered.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. Is the barn on this property?"

Amy slowly nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Then don't tell me where I can and cannot go. I'll go to the barn whenever I damn well please."

"Fine," Amy countered before turning and marching to her room.

Staring in bewilderment at Amy, Jack allowed Lisa to lead him outside.

"Lisa, I don't know what's come over her, but I'm worried. Even when her mother died, she wasn't like this. Something's wrong with her…very wrong."

…

Entering the barn, Jack and Lisa observed Scott examining Spartan.

"How goes it Scott?" asked Jack.

"Well Jack, I can think of better circumstances than this to visit Heartland."

Before Jack could respond, Lisa brushed Jack's arm and said, "I think I'll go upstairs to check on Ty."

Jack nodded in agreement followed by, "that's a good idea."

As Lisa's steps faded toward the top of the stairs, Jack turned back to Scott.

"So, do you have an opinion yet on what happened to Spartan?"

"Only an autopsy would give a definitive answer, but I would have to agree with Ty, it was colic. And Jack, I would have done the same thing Ty did; give him a shot of adrenaline.

Jack again nodded his head in agreement, this time at Scott.

"Thanks Scott. So you don't think Ty's at all to blame for what happened to Spartan?"

"No, not at all Jack. Given the circumstances, Spartans grave condition, the symptoms, the need for immediate action, Ty did exactly the right thing in my opinion."

"I don't believe you, came a voice from the barn entrance. You're just covering for Ty and him."

Together, Jack and Scott swung their heads to see Amy several feet away.

"Amy, how long have you been here?" inquired Jack.

Long enough to hear the horseshit Scott was trying to spread.

"Amy, that's _enough,"_ Jack bellowed as Scott looked at Amy in amazement.

"It's true Grandpa, no matter what you or Scott say." With that, Amy spun violently around and stomped back to the house.

Jack turned to look at Scott; "Something's wrong with her; very wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resolutions Part 1**

 **Chapter 7**

Lisa walked deliberately up the stairs, worried about Ty's current state of mind. Reaching the loft, one look at Ty confirmed her worst fears. He sat dejectedly in his chair looking as though his world had turned upside down.

 _In a sense, I guess it has Lisa thought._

"Ty, I hope it's alright for me to come up, I was worried about you?"

Looking despondently at Lisa, Ty began to deflect with "everything is fine," but Lisa knew him too well. She'd see right through his façade and confront him. That was Lisa, always direct with Ty but compassionate and caring; never cruel.

"Things couldn't be much worse and I don't know what do. Amy's blaming me for Spartan. "

"I know. Something's come over Amy and she's completely irrational right now."

"Lisa, I did the best I could" Ty pleaded. "Everything I could think of to save Spartan I did; but none of it worked. And now he's dead and Amy hates me. I don't know how to reach her!"

Recognizing how much Ty was hurting, Lisa's heart momentarily sank to the depth of his despair. She dearly loved Ty and considered him her adopted son. It was a bond they'd forged a while back and Lisa cherished her maternal relationship with Ty. She loved the spontaneous talks they shared that further cemented their trust. Often over coffee, she would tour Ty's life with him; always allowing him to be the guide. During these times, she kept the focus on him; never her. Ty would recount his latest work happenings, his harmony with Amy and occasionally, fragments of his childhood demons that refused to remain dormant.

He was the son she and Jack never had.

Instead of responding to Ty's plea for reaching Amy, she walked slowly but purposely to him, gently pulled him up from where he was sitting and embraced him trying to convey all the love and concern for him that resided in her heart. Extending their silence, Ty clung to Lisa as a lost child reunited with his mother. Lisa had become the strong, loving mother he only had glimpses of during his troubled childhood and youth. She supported him, encouraged him, looked out for him and sometimes when necessary, chided him. And he loved her for it.

"I'm so sorry Ty" said Lisa, finally interrupting the silence.

Shedding all his defenses, Ty relaxed his embrace of Lisa long enough to look questioningly at her.

"Do you believe me Lisa?"

Seeing the despair in his eyes, Lisa instinctively sensed Ty's aching need for not only her acceptance but support normally provided by Amy, now so painfully absent.

Cupping Ty's face in her hands, Lisa peered intently into Ty's eyes before responding. "Yes, I believe you Ty."

Still too riddled with guilt to fully accept Lisa's acknowledgement, Ty replied, "but I gave Spartan the shot…and he died."

"And that wasn't what killed him. Colic and age did. You did the absolute right thing. Know that Ty; trust that. There wasn't anything more you could have done. Spartan was beyond the age when horses begin to develop health problems."

"What is eating you up inside is Amy's accusation. Amy's your wife and you love her. You would never do anything to hurt her. You would take all of her pain she's feeling right now if you could. I know you would. But Ty, listen to me; you can't take on the blame. Don't do it. It will continue to eat away at you if you do. Please understand what I'm saying to you. I love Amy and am heartbroken for her loss. I know how special Spartan was to her. But you can't accept the guilt she's trying to place on you."

Ty's head began to fall reflecting his hesitancy to believe Lisa.

"Ty…Ty, look at me dear. Amy's misplaced guilt on you is wrong. You are not responsible for Spartan's death. Not for a minute. Right?"

"Ty…right?" implored Lisa her eyes boring into his.

"Right," a still crest fallen Ty meekly whispered.

"Ty?" an intensified Lisa implored again.

Ty remained silent attempting to resolve the internal battle between guilt and reason waging inside while drawing increasing strength from Lisa.

Lisa could see the embers beginning to illuminate Ty's his eyes.

"You're right Lisa; you're right" a strengthening Ty declared. "I love Amy and would do anything for her. But I'm not responsible for Spartan's death. If I give into that, the break that exists between us right now would never be repaired. She'd always hold it against me."

A measured and proud smile began to form in the corners of Lisa's mouth as she continued to intently regard Ty.

 _He may not be my biological son or Jack's, but I see Jack's strength and resolve in him. Whether he miraculously inherited it or it just evolved from observing Jack all these years, he's got it. There's no denying it. This boy has strength he hasn't even tapped into yet._

"I believe you're right Ty."

"But what do I do Lisa? Amy hates me right now and won't listen to me."

"I don't know if I have the answer to that. There's no magic formula, no guarantee. All you can do is be patient with her, love her, and believe in the both of you. In my heart, I know the two of you will make it through this and work it out. But Ty, it may take a strength and endurance you don't realize you possess. But I know you do. "

"Thank you Lisa; thank you for being in my life."

Lisa just smiled knowing it was she that was rewarded for having Ty as a son.

"I think I'll try and talk to Amy now" Ty declared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resolutions Part 1**

 **Chapter 8**

Amy sat alone on her bed in the main house as distant from the rest of the family and Ty in particular, as she was physically isolated from them in her bedroom. Conflicting thoughts and feelings kept darting through her head leaving only confusion and despair in their wake.

 _I don't understand what's going on with me she thought._

 _How did all this happen?_

 _Is Ty really to blame?_

 _Is it my fault…he was my horse?_

Her inner turmoil was compounded by the persistent ache in her heart from the unexpected loss of her beloved horse and companion, Spartan.

 _He was with me since mom died she thought trying to fight back the tears. He was more than just a horse. He was as much of a friend as any animal could be. He always seemed to sense my mood when I was feeling down and would nuzzle up to me._

 _He never hurt me or let me down._

 _We won Hudson jumping contest together._

 _We worked through my trust issues together after he was stolen._

 _He trusted me when he broke his leg and needed surgery._

 _And now he's gone Amy agonized._

 _Why Ty? Why?_

 _Ty's to blame and Grandpa is defending him._

 _How; how could he have let this happen?_

 _But Ty did everything he could,_ Amy thought softening a bit _._

 _But he's a Vet. He should have noticed something was wrong with Spartan._

 _He was my horse; nobody knew him better than me. Shouldn't I have seen something was wrong?_

 _Why did Ty give him that damn shot that killed him?_

 _Was it because he thought it would help Spartan? Scott said Ty did the right thing._

 _Maybe Scott is right?_

 _NO, he's just covering for Ty; that's what doctors and Vet's do. They never want to admit when they've make a mistake._

Amy's inner debate paused momentarily as a searing pain ripped through her head. Pinching her eyes, she clenched her fists waiting for the pain to subside.

 _Please, no more. What's going on with these headaches the last few days? a distressed Amy wondered._

 _What is wrong with me?_

 _I'm not sleeping well, my hearts pounding and I'm mad all the time._

 _I've insulted and disrespected Grandpa and he's been like a father to me since dad walked out on us. There's no one I have more admiration for._

 _Why am I acting this way?_

 _Because Spartan's dead; it's Ty's fault and Grandpa's taking his side against me._

 _How could he betray me like that?_

 _I'm not myself. I've been so tired these recent days and I don't know why._

 _Probably just the long hours I've been working._

 _Am I being unfair to Ty? Overreacting?_

 _No; he's to blame._

 _My husband…how could he do that to me. I thought he loved me._

 _He does; you know he does._

 _But Spartan…the shot._

 _He thought it was needed._

 _But he was wrong; he should have known better!_

 _He had to make a judgment call on the fly._

 _But it killed him!_

 _I'm coming apart, a tortured Amy anguished_.

Amy finally completely surrendered to the tears now sliding unabated down her face. Grief stricken and tormented, she put her head in her hands as the two warring inner forces succeeded in tearing her apart leaving her soul in pieces.

….

 _The Loft_

His spirits buoyed by his talk with Lisa, Ty decided it was time to speak with Amy.

 _Surely she'll listen to reason_ _now._

 _I didn't kill Spartan; deep down she has to know that._

 _It's been so good between Amy and me; we can't let this fracture us._

 _We just need to sit down and talk it out._

…

Ty strode purposely across the gravel and grass to the main house. Reaching for the door, he paused briefly before inhaling deeply.

"Here goes," he thought. "Let's do this."

Slowly entering into the house, Ty instantly saw Lou and Georgie sitting at the kitchen table. Lou quickly arose and embraced him. "Ty, I'm so sorry," she empathized.

"Ty!" Georgie exclaimed, "Are you ok?"

Since the time she came to Heartland as a stowaway in the back of Jack's truck, Georgie had felt a connect with Ty. Maybe it was their shared troubled past, but Georgie had always sensed a mutual kinship. He let her assist with his animals; he helped Jeff when he was struggling with adulthood; he listened to her when she had problems with Adam; he was always patient with her; and he never judged her, though he was also never shy about telling her the hard truth.

She looked up to him, admired him and in a way, idolized him.

"I'm fine Georgie. I just hope Amy and I can put this whole terrible situation behind us."

"So do I Ty," nodded George.

"I'm not sure if that can happen" came a haunted, jagged voice from the living room.

All three turned to observe a haggard; blood shot Amy staring unsympathetically at Ty; her eyes void of warmth.

"Amy… "Ty stammered. "I didn't know you were there."

"I am."

"Can, can we go somewhere and talk?"

"I'd rather talk here so everyone will know the truth of what happened."

"All right," Ty replied. As he started to speak again, Amy abruptly cut him off.

"Ty, Grandpa says you aren't to blame for Spartan's death; that you did everything you could," Amy said while turning to look at her Grandfather.

Jack stoically returned Amy's gaze without revealing his thoughts. "Maybe she's beginning to come to her senses," he thought.

But her next words belayed Jack's hope; all their hopes.

"I thought about it, but I don't accept Grandpa's view. As much as I want to believe in my heart that you're not to blame; I can't. You may have done all you could but Spartan still died after you gave him the shot. Nothing can change that."

"Amy, I…I don't think that's fair. Spartan was already in distress when"

"STOP!" Amy cried.

Lou, Georgie, Ty, Jack and Lisa all froze at Amy's unexpected outburst.

"Don't talk to me about fair. If things were fair, Spartan would still be alive. But he's not; and you're responsible."

Ty could only stare at Amy in stunned disbelief.

For seconds, a hush hung in the air like a storm cloud as no one spoke.

Finally, Amy broke the silence. "I don't have anything else to say, except for this. Considering the circumstances, I don't think it's best for you and I to be together right now. I could stay here at the house but would prefer to be in the loft alone. I would appreciate it if you would move out."

The room reverted back to shocked silence at the harshness of Amy's words.

"Amy, you can't mean that," Lou exclaimed.

"Lou, please don't. This doesn't concern you."

Jack observed his granddaughter in disbelief but chose not to speak.

Ty continued to stare at Amy for several interminable seconds; his thoughts not betrayed by his expression.

Amy's gaze never faltered as she matched Ty's stare.

Without a word, Ty turned for the door and left the house.

 _A/N: This story is moving in a direction I hadn't initially intended and I'm still exploring where I plan on taking it. I would appreciate any and all feedback (good or bad) you'd be willing to share._


	9. Chapter 9

**Resolutions Part 1**

 **Chapter 9**

Ty strode back to the loft hurt and angry but with each step, the rising anger gained prominence over the hurt.

 _How could she say that to me?_

 _How can she continue to blame me?_

 _How could she want me to leave?_

 _I don't believe this is happening._

 _Something's wrong with her…very wrong._

But Ty's mounting resentment prevented him from giving any real consideration to the actual reality of his last thought.

Reaching the last step to the loft, Ty stalked angrily to the closet. Pulling out his duffle bag, he dropped it on the bed before making his way to his dresser. T-shirts, underwear, socks all experienced momentary flight as Ty hurled his clothes from his position at the dresser to the general vicinity of the duffle. Next stop, the closet as pants and shirts followed a similar fight pattern.

"Ty?"

"What" he responded harshly without looking?

Turning from the closet, Ty saw Jack standing hat in hand and Lisa walking toward the bed where she proceeded to begin folding Ty's clothes before placing them neatly in the duffle.

"Jack, Lisa, I'm sorry for speaking to you like that."

"It's alright Ty," Jack replied.

His anger further softening at the sight of Lisa, Ty spoke carefully keeping all hints of anger from his voice."

"Lisa, you don't have to do that."

"It's what a mother does."

Ty smiled affectionately at Lisa who returned the smile as they both shared a silent moment of understanding.

"Thank you," he softly replied.

"Where will you go?" questioned Jack.

"I'm not sure yet. The dude ranch isn't an option…too close."

"I'll see if Caleb and Cass can take me in or maybe Scott. If neither of those options workout, I guess I'll get a hotel for a few nights until I come up with something more permanent."

"No you won't," said Lisa definitively.

"What do you mean," Ty began to respond further but Lisa cut him off.

"You're staying at Hillhurst. I have plenty of empty rooms and you're going to take the largest one. I'll have the staff take care of all your meals and your laundry as well."

"Lisa, I can't impose" but Lisa cut Ty off again by simply raising her hand.

"But Lisa," tried Ty again but experienced the same outcome as Lisa stopped him from saying anything further.

"Ty, this isn't up for discussion! You will stay at Hillhurst as my guest for as long as you need to."

Jack just smiled knowing a tractor wouldn't stop Lisa once she became determined to do something.

"Thank you Lisa."

Lisa proudly regarded Ty for a moment before advancing quickly forward to embrace him. As Ty returned Lisa's affection, Jack gazed acceptingly at his wife and adopted son.

Finally separating from Lisa, Ty looked longingly at Jack and Lisa.

"No matter what happens, you two will always be my family...the mother and father I never really had. Heartland will always be a place I'll be proud to call home."

"Thank you Ty, said Jack. We look at you as family as well."

"Ty" Lisa said, catching his attention again. "I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"Don't give up."

"Don't lose faith."

"Don't lose hope."

"I know things seem hopeless right now, but the Amy of the last couple of days is not the Amy we've all come to know and love."

"She's not the Amy you fell in love with; and her with you."

"She's not the Amy you've experienced the ups and down with."

"The Amy that said "yes" when you proposed and "I do" when you stood before each other in that house over there."

"The Amy that loves you unconditionally and with all her heart."

"That Amy will return; the REAL Amy."

"I believe it in my heart!"

"The question is Ty, do you?"

"I honestly don't know right now Lisa…I can't explain the way she's acting" Ty replied in despair, looking hopelessly at Jack and Lisa for answers.

"I understand things appear lost right now Ty. But maybe we need to consider something?"

Jack and Ty only gave Lisa questioning looks.

"We've all said at least once in the last day that something's wrong with her, Lisa continued. Well, maybe something really is wrong with her?"

"Have you considered that?"

Hearing no response, Lisa focused her attention solely on Ty.

"Do you remember what you said? What you promised?"

Ty looked inquisitively at Lisa not comprehending what she was asking.

"For richer or poorer; in sickness in health."

A slight smile of recognition began to form in the corners of Ty's mouth as his thoughts drifted back to that magical day.

"Those weren't just idle words Ty, they were a promise; a commitment."

"Do you remember"

"Yes."

"I know you do."

"When Jack said them to me, I knew without a doubt that he would always live up to that promise because that's the kind of man he is."

"And I know you Ty Borden; and so does Jack."

"That's the kind of man you are."

"You're not one who makes a commitment lightly either. You mean what your say and stick by your word. It's something you and Jack have in common," Lisa proclaimed proudly as her gaze rested on each of them.

Ty could only look at Lisa with affection and admiration.

"Thank you Lisa, but what… what do I do now?"

"I can't answer that Ty. Like you, I can't explain why Amy's acting the way she is," Lisa repeated.

But there's two things I am sure of."

Ty waited for Lisa to finish but she was silent.

"What?"

"There _is_ an explanation; we just don't know it yet," Lisa stated.

"And the other?"

"She'll return to the Amy we know."

"I hope so," Ty replied.

"So what do I do in the mean time?" he continued.

Lisa hesitated a moment; ensuring she had Ty's complete attention.

"You'll be patient."

"You'll love her."

Ty maintained his gaze on Lisa for several seconds before speaking.

"You're amazing!"

"She's amazing!" Ty repeated shifting his gaze to Jack.

"I know she is," Jack said smiling.

Lisa smiled before zipping up his now organized duffle bag and asking, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," replied Ty as they began to make their way to the stairs.

Reaching the barn entrance, Ty noticed a truck approaching Heartland.

As the driver pulled up to the barn entrance upon seeing them, Ty observed the truck was nothing like his or Jack's. It was a high-end Ford F-150 with all the trimmings.

As the tinted passenger side window lowered, Ty saw what appeared to be a thirty-ish year old man, donning an expensive looking Stetson, flashing a confident laced smile.

"Hi, I'm looking for Amy Fleming; is she around?"

….

A/N: I greatly appreciate the comments and suggestions many of you made in response to my last chapter. I will only give away this: many twists and turns still await Ty and Amy as this story continues to unfold. Some of which I'm still working out in my thoughts.

As before, please leave me your reviews and comments. I really enjoy reading all of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Resolutions Part 1**

 **Chapter 10**

"Hi, I'm looking for Amy Fleming; is she around?"

"Yes, she's in the house. And you are?"

"I'm Davis Maxwell. I've heard that Amy Fleming is the best person in the country at fixing horses with behavioral issues; and I have a horse with issues."

"Well, I may be biased, but I believe she is. My name's Jack Bartlett. This is my wife Lisa Stillman."

Amy Fleming is my granddaughter."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bartlett; Ms. Stillman."

During introductions, Ty remained quiet taking the time to study Maxwell. Almost immediately, his threat radar began pinging.

Six foot, trim but didn't appear to be a stranger to work. Blond hair, mustache, well dressed; but not flashy. Maxwell's smile bothered Ty though. He wouldn't characterize it as Chase Powers cocky but then again, it appeared to be only a couple of neighborhoods apart from the one that arrogant, pompous, ass Chase liked to flash around. To this day, Ty still received immense inner pleasure remembering the couple of times he smashed that smile off of Chase's face.

"That's one nice truck you have there," observed Ty stoically but without attempting an introduction.

"Thanks, it was my wife's," stated Maxwell quietly with an intimation of remorse and sadness. The horse that I'd like Miss Fleming to look at was also my wife's."

"It's Mrs.," Ty corrected.

"I'm Ty Borden and Amy is my wife" asserted Ty before extending his hand which Davis accepted without hesitation.

"Sorry, my mistake" responded Maxwell but with a hint of false sincerity in his tone.

"How'd you hear about Amy?"

"Who hasn't?" replied Davis.

"So what's wrong with your horse?" Ty inquired choosing to let Maxwell's failure to answer Ty's question go.

"Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say the horse is depressed. Ever since my wife's death, Riley's become moody and unpredictable. He was her…Melanie's horse."

"Well, if anyone can figure it out and fix the problem, it's Amy, Ty declared. She's in the house."

"Thanks Borden. If it's alright, I go and speak to her now."

Ty only nodded in response.

As Davis turned and headed for the house, Ty pondered, _so what's up with this? Some guy with looks and money shows up to see Amy just while I'm leaving for who knows how long. I may need to have Lou keep an eye on this guy._

As Maxwell made his way to the house, a second truck pulled up to the barn. The driver of this one however was familiar to all of them; all too familiar to Ty - Tim.

Ty's relationship with his father-in-law had always been fairly rocky. Though Tim had his moments when he praised Ty, for the most part he criticized and belittled him. Ty had finally come to the conclusion he could never be good enough for Amy in Tim's eyes.

 _This is all I need. Amy's acting like another person and now Tim shows up. No doubt he will tell me how wrong I am._

Kicking up gravel and dust as he hit the breaks in front of the barn, Tim exited his truck. One glance was all it took for Ty to see that Tim had an agenda, and he didn't waste any time pursuing it.

"Not this time thought Ty. I'm not putting up with his crap this time."

"Ty, I need to speak with you," Tim barked.

"About what?" Ty responded with equal force.

"About how you killed my daughter's horse!"

"Now hold on, interjected Jack. Ty did nothing…"

"Thanks Jack but I'll handle this," interrupted Ty.

"Tim, as usual, you don't know what you're talking about," challenged Ty.

"You can't speak to me like that, Tim cried; his voice beginning to rise. You need to show me some damn respect!"

"I've shown you nothing but respect from the time I came to Heartland. I've taken your petty insults about my past, my job and my choices. And I've always taken it out of respect to you being Amy's father, though, you didn't deserve it.

When are you going to start showing me some damn RESPECT?"

Momentarily halted by Ty's unexpected response, Tim began to reply only to have Ty cut him off.

"I'm not finished!" Ty angrily continued.

"You roll up here all hell bent to bully me, without bothering to first learn the facts. You then wrongly accuse and pass judgment on me. I'll say it again Tim; you don't know what you're talking about. As usual!

Jack and Lisa could barely believe their ears. They never had heard Ty speak like this to Tim. Inside, they were both pleased to see Ty confront Tim. Smiles began to form on both of them.

"But I've got something to say to you Ty about what happened here to Spartan," Tim countered.

"Save it for someone who wants to hear it Tim. I don't and I won't. I've already had my own wife accuse me of something I didn't do and you can sure as hell bet I'm not going to hear it from the likes of you," Ty spat.

"Amy wants me to leave, so then I'll leave," continued Ty as hurt and sadness crept into his voice sharing space with his growing anger.

"I'm leaving because I love Amy and know she's hurting and not herself right now. I love her more than anything in this world and believe she'll eventually come to her senses and realize I did everything I could to save Spartan. But you have nothing to do with my decision one way or another Tim.

I will listen to Jack and Lisa for as long as they continue to honor me with their wisdom, love and council. You want to talk about respect; then let's talk about Jack and Lisa and the respect they've earned. They have my respect and more; they have my love. They've been the mother and father I never had growing up. When I think of examples of the type of people Amy and I should strive to be, it's Jack and Lisa. Not you Tim. Why do you think that is?"

Without giving him time to respond, Ty continued. "I wish I had the same admiration for you that I have for them, but the truth is Tim, I don't. And like today, you continue to give me reasons not to. So from now on, if you can't accept me as Amy's husband, then I have nothing to say to you and want nothing to do with you."

Silence fell on all of them as Ty held Tim's eyes for several long seconds.

When Tim finally dropped his head to the force of Ty's stare, Ty turned without another word and strode deliberately to his truck. Pausing only to sling his duffel into its bed, Ty stepped into his truck, started the engine and drove away from Heartland without a glance back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Resolutions Part 1**

 **Chapter 11**

Jack, Lisa and Tim all watched Ty's rapidly departing truck as he drove away from Heartland. Jack was the first to look away and began to focus his mounting ire towards Tim.

"Tim, you are the biggest horse's ass I've ever seen. Where do you get off blaming Ty like that? You weren't there; I was. Ty did everything possible to save Spartan and he nearly did. To wrongly accuse him of killing Spartan is stupid and downright mean. Ty would never do that. Amy could search the entire country and wouldn't find a better man and husband as Ty. What in the world is wrong with you Tim? Why do you always over react?"

"Jack, all I know is a completely distraught Amy called me and told me Ty was responsible for killing Spartan. What was I supposed to do or think?"

"Well to start with, you're supposed to actually _think_. Why would Ty kill Spartan? Why wouldn't you try and determine if what Amy said was actually true before jumping to conclusions. What you don't do is to run off half-cocked and accuse your son-in-law of killing a horse."

"Can't you see what you did? Amy's not herself right now; nowhere near it. She's acting irrationally in a manner I've never seen from her before. And now you've completely alienated your son-in-law. What were you thinking?" Jack repeated.

"I guess I wasn't," Tim responded despondently.

"Yeah, that's a frequent occurrence with you Tim," Jack said angrily.

"I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time Tim. Whatever the situation, you always seem to end up making it worse. You never to learn."

Pausing for a moment to allow his words sink in, Jack continued. "You need to leave; Now!"

"But I have to see Amy," Tim pleaded.

"Not now Tim; maybe some other time. I want you off my property."

"But Jack…"

"LEAVE now Tim. You're not welcome here."

"Fine."

"I deal with this and you later old man."

With that, Tim jumped back in his truck and sped away from Heartland.

"Do you think you might have been a little hard on him?" Lisa asked quietly.

"Maybe I was Lis, but my patience has run out with him. And if he plays a part in pushing Ty away from Heartland, he'll never be welcome here again."

Lisa sensed this wasn't the time to try and reason with her husband. "Ty will come back Jack; I know he will" declared a confident Lisa as she moved to embrace her husband whom she admired and respected more than anyone in the world.

 _The House; 15 minutes earlier_

"Amy, what is wrong with you? How could you speak to Ty, your husband, like that?"

"Lou, this is none of your…"

"NOT my business," Lou exploded finishing Amy's sentence. Are you kidding? The way your acting, I'm making it my business!"

"You just told your husband; the finest man you and I've ever met outside of grandpa, that he killed your horse. Then you order him away from you and Heartland. The only real home he's ever known. How could you be so cruel? Ty didn't kill Spartan! He tried to save him. How could you treat Ty that way?"

Amy began to violently reply to Lou but her voice caught in her throat as she slowly melted into the couch before burying her head in her hands.

"Amy, what is it?" a now softened and concerned Lou inquired. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know Lou. I think may be something wrong with me."

"What do you mean Amy? Why would you say that?"

"For the last few days, I haven't felt like myself. I've had headaches; my muscles hurt; I'm tired all the time; I'm nervous and anxious and at times, my heart feels like it's about to burst from beating so fast."

"Oh Amy, I didn't know. Why didn't you say something?"

Amy only shook her head in dismay.

"Amy, do you think you could be pregnant?"

"I thought that might be the case at first so I bought a pregnancy test. It was negative. I'm not pregnant"

"Are you sure?"

"Well unless the test is lying, I'm not pregnant. Have you noticed any unusual behavior on my part?"

"You have seemed moody the last day or so, but until today, when you accused Ty of killing Spartan; I didn't really think anything of it."

Amy's expression immediately transformed back to the one Lou and the family had observed from earlier in the day. "Ty DID kill Spartan Lou!" Amy nearly shouted with a burst of energy."

"Amy, think about what you're saying," Lou quietly implored. "Why would Ty harm Spartan?"

"I don't know Lou, but he did and I don't know if I can ever forgive him."

Seeing that Amy wouldn't be deterred, Lou decided to steer the subject back to Amy's health.

"Amy, do you think you should see a doctor? We're all worried about you and so is Ty."

A light seemed to flicker in Amy's eyes as she appeared to revert back to the calmer Amy from earlier in the conversation.

"Maybe you're right Lou; I think I'll call Dr. Verani. Do you think I should try and call Ty too?"

While relieved at Amy's admittance and suggestion, Lou was shocked to observe her younger sister's blink of an eye transformation from familiar Amy to her irrational alter ego.

"I think that's a great Idea; why don't you call him."

Reaching for her phone, Amy hesitated a second, took a deep breath, and pressed Ty's number on her speed dial.

Driving away from Heartland, Ty's seething anger intensified with each mile.

 _To hell with this and to hell with Tim. I don't need someone who abandoned his family accusing me of something I didn't do. If we get through this, he's going to have to change his ways or he won't be part of our lives. Where does he get off?_

 _If we get through this…I don't know. Amy; how could she do this to me? I thought she loved me? How could she possibly think I killed Spartan? And then, she throws me out. For better or worse; right. I guess those were just words to her. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be._

Startled by the ringing of his phone, Ty looked down to see who it was.

"Amy; I don't want to speak with her right now," Ty muttered before hurling his phone to the floor of his truck.

A/N: Many of you following this story have requested I keep Ty and Amy together and not break them up. All I will reveal is that I intend to do one or the other…or both. Sorry to be so coy but what kind of writer would I be if gave away parts of a story before it happens? I will say this; there will be ups and downs for them before the story ends. This continues to be a developing story as I'm still thinking of ideas and paths to take with it. As always, I encourage and welcome all your comments and reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**Resolutions Part 1**

 **Chapter 12**

 _The House_

"Ty didn't answer his phone Lou."

"I'm sorry Amy."

"It's probably just as well; I don't think I'm really ready to speak to him anyway after what he did."

Lou was about to respond but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Feeling as though she made some progress with her younger sister, Lou decided to pursue their conversation later and made her way to the ranch house entrance.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Davis Maxwell. I'm here to see Amy Fleming. I spoke to her Grandfather a moment ago outside and he said she was here in the house."

"I'm Lou Fleming, Jack's other Granddaughter. Please, come in."

"Amy, there's someone here to see you."

Amy arose from the couch and made her way towards Maxwell.

"I'm Amy Fleming, what can I do for you?"

 _Wow, what I was told doesn't do her justice. She's beautiful._

"Hi Miss Fleming, my name is Davis Maxwell. I've heard you were the person to see if one had a troubled horse that needed fixing."

Amy paused for a moment to regard Maxwell. He seemed sincere and nice enough but with how she'd been feeling in recent days amplified by the death of Spartan, she didn't feel up to taking on a new horse right now.

"Sorry, I'm not really taking on new clients right now," Amy replied.

"News to me," Lou thought.

"Please, could you just take a look at him for a few minutes? He was my wife's horse and since she's been gone, I can't seem to do anything with him."

"She left her horse behind?" inquired Amy in a dissatisfied tone.

"Oh no, nothing like that," replied Maxwell with a hint of sadness creeping into his voice.

Amy detected an immediate mood shift in her guest.

"My wife just recently passed. Melinda and Riley, her horse, had a special bond. I want to keep him in honor of her memory but so far, he won't let anyone ride him."

A shadow of sorrow and despair suddenly blanketed Amy's face upon hearing of Maxwell's wife's relationship with her horse. Memories of Spartan and the connection they shared invaded Amy's thoughts as the pain began to etch across her face.

Maxwell noticed the change in his host and knew he had hit a nerve.

"Melinda bought Riley about 5 years ago from this terrible owner, he continued. He clearly had abused the horse and it took a long time for Melinda to reach him. Riley wouldn't even allow Melinda to approach him for nearly a week. But she wouldn't give up. She slowly gained Riley's trust and confidence and before long, Riley accepted her and their bond only grew until…." Maxwell could not continue further. Clearly the wound caused by the death of his wife had not healed.

The parallel of Maxwell's recounting of his wife and her horse struck too close to home for Amy to listen to any further. The pain of Spartan's death returned in a rush cloaking her like a storm cloud.

Noting his host's discomfort, Maxwell inquired, "Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

"I…I don't think I can help you," Amy stammered. "I'm not ready for…," she whispered. But that was all she could mutter. Feeling the tears beginning to form, Amy quickly turned and ran to her room leaving a confused and startled Maxwell in her wake.

"Amy?" Lou cried as Amy dashed by.

Maxwell turned to Lou with a mixture of guilt and confusion on his face.

"What…what," sputtered Maxwell? I'm sorry for upsetting her. I didn't intend to."

"It's alright, replied Lou. It's not your fault. There's no way you couldn't have known."

"Known what?"

"Amy's horse Spartan just died. And the story of your wife's horse is remarkably similar to that of Amy and Spartan. They too had a special bond. Our mother and Amy rescued Spartan from an abusive owner about 10 years ago. I'm sure your story reopened old wounds. Spartan's death also has put a strain on Amy's marriage. Her husband Ty is a vet and when Spartan was in distress, Ty did everything he could to save him but failed. Amy blames Ty. She also asked him to leave. "

"Temporarily of course," Lou quickly added fearing she may have shared too much with a stranger.

Maxwell's attention was peeked at Lou's mention of Amy's marital difficulties and the fact she blamed Ty for the death of her horse.

 _He certainly wasn't overly friendly to me outside when we met - Interesting. It appears as though she may be in a vulnerable position. H'mm; this could present an opportunity for a change in plans that may prove to be more rewarding. Two birds with one stone. We'll need to re-think this._

"Let me speak to Amy," Lou continued. "Working with another horse may be just what she needs right now."

"Thanks Lou; that would be great. Here's my number if you're able to change Amy's mind. Please have her call me. I really hope she reconsiders as Riley is special to me. Thanks again, goodbye.

With that, Maxwell went outside and walked towards his truck.

…

 _The Barn_

"Jack, what are your impressions of this Davis Maxwell?" Lisa inquired.

Jack knew his wife well enough to know there was more to her question than just an innocent inquiry but he decided to play along and answer. This would give Lisa the chance to tell him what she thought which was her true intent of her question all along.

"OK I guess. He seems nice enough. What about you?"

"I don't know. There's something about him that doesn't sit quite right. He seemed a little too smooth."

"Lis; come on.

"I'm serious Jack. Maybe a little sneaky too. I don't trust him."

Jack hesitated a moment before sighing heavily. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm going to look into Mr. Maxwell."

Jack simply smiled. Though he didn't like meddling into other people's business, if there was anything to be concerned about regarding Davis Maxwell, Lisa would find it.

"And, Amy is in a fragile state right now," Jack thought.

…

Leaving Heartland, Maxwell removed his cell phone from his jacket pocket and dialed a number.

"How did it go?" an anxious voice on the other end impatiently inquired.

"Too soon to tell," responded Maxwell. "The bad news is she seems to be in some sort of emotional state right now due to her horse dying yesterday. She told me she wasn't taking on new clients now. Her sister however told me she would talk to her and encourage her to take me on. We'll see. On the positive side, apparently she blames Borden for the death of her horse and kicked him off the ranch.

"Her horse died? Oh, that's good; very good. She deserves it. And Borden's off the ranch? That makes my day! You've got to get her to work with your horse though. If she does, this could turn out even better than I hoped."

"Are you sure you want to continue with this? inquired Maxwell. She actually seems to be nice; and her family too."

"Don't let them fool you. She and that husband of hers are manipulative bastards. You'll see that side of them soon enough. Here's what we should do next…

….

A/N: Some of you may be frustrated with how I'm portraying Amy so far; the erratic, on-again, off-again nature of her behavior. It may not make sense to you now, but please be patient; it's intentional on my part and it's leading to something that I believe will clear up your confusion and frustration once revealed. I know however not all will like this story and that's fine. This has been much more difficult to write than my previous ones and I believe you may like it by the time it's complete.

As always, your reviews and comments, good or bad are welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

**Resolutions Part 1**

 **Chapter 13**

"Amy, can I come in?" Lou cautiously inquired.

"Yes, come on in Lou."

Opening the door to Amy's old bedroom, Lou observed Amy sitting on her bed with fresh tears rolling down her face.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Amy silently nodded her head yes in acknowledgment.

"I think I'm fine now. It was just a shock to hear that guy's story about his horse. It brought back so many memories, good and bad, all at once. I just needed to get out of there."

"I understand, commiserated Lou as she embraced her sister. How are you feeling otherwise; the muscle aches, the tiredness, the anxiety?"

"I'm still experiencing them but not as severe as they have been the last few days though they seem to come and go to a certain extent."

"Amy, I still think you should see doctor Virani."

"I'll call her soon Lou; I promise. Do you think I was wrong to tell Maxwell I couldn't work with his horse?"

"Well, it's your decision, but I think working with that horse may be just the thing you need right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Amy, I know how much Spartan's death has hurt you and made you believe you're not up to working with another horse right now. But working with horses has always been sort of…therapeutic for you. It seems to clear your mind and provide perspective to whatever you're struggling with. Whether it was mom's death, problems at school or with Ty; it's always calmed you and brought your thoughts and feelings of other things more into focus."

Amy started to tense up at Lou's mention of Ty but forced herself to consider her sister's larger point. She thought back to the countless times she had worked with troubled horses and how rewarding it was when she was able to help them. She also remembered the look of joy on owner's faces when their horse was "healed".

"You may be right, Lou. I might do me good to work with Maxwell's horse. Do you have a way to contact him?"

"He left his number Amy. Why don't you go ahead and call him?"

… _.._

 _I still don't know if I'm completely on-board to do this, thought Maxwell. Helen has been telling me how horrible these two are and the pain they've caused but I just don't know. I don't see it. They seem like decent people. Should I just leave this all alone and let her pursue her retribution without me? But she has suffered though…_

Maxwell's inner debate was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Not recognizing the number, he almost ignored the call letting go to voicemail but at the last second, decided to answer.

"Davis Maxwell."

"Mr. Maxwell, this is Amy Fleming."

"Miss Fleming; I'm glad you called. I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. It certainly wasn't my intent."

'No, it's fine Mr. Maxwell. I've reconsidered working with your horse. If you're still interested, I'd like to see what I can do with him."

"That's great news Miss. Fleming. Yes, yes I'd love for you to work with Riley."

"Call me Amy please."

"Thank you Amy; thank you so much. And please, call me Davis. When would be a good time to start with Riley?"

"Tomorrow morning at 10?"

"That would be perfect; I'll see you then."

….

"Helen, I just heard back from Amy Fleming; she's going to work with Riley."

"Excellent Davis; now we can begin putting our plan in place."

"Helen, I don't know about this. I know you hold them and Amy in particular, responsible for what happened, but neither of them seem like bad, mean spirited people. What happened was tragic but it could have simply been the result of innocent decisions and not anyone's fault."

"Davis, we've been over this. What happened wasn't innocent. It was intentional on her part and maybe his as well. And don't forget the impact on me. I would think my brother, of all people would want to help me. Do you want my pain to continue? Do you want this to continue to eat away at me? I thought you cared about me; loved me?"

Susceptible to her manipulations as he had been for his entire life, Davis quickly retreated in the face of his sister's dominant personality.

"No, no Helen, I don't want you to be in pain and of course I will help you. What do you want me to do?"

…

 _The ranch_

As was her routine, Amy started in the round pen with Riley. He was a beautiful bay colored Canadian horse with a height of about 15 hands. Clearly strong willed, Amy at first, simply spoke to him in a calm, soothing voice trying to let him know she wasn't a threat. Amy had endless patience when it came to horses and it had always served her well. Eventually, she began to slowly herd Riley around the pen while continuing to speak to the horse with the eventual goal of having him join-up. As she pushed him around the round pen, Maxwell leaned against the rail with his forearms while Amy drove the horse.

"I think that's enough for this session," commented Amy. We've had our introductions and now I need to get him to trust me."

"That was great Amy; I think you're making real progress. It looks like he's beginning to accept you."

"Well, I hope so but we need to be patient. These things often take time."

Amy and Maxwell led Riley into the barn, stripped him of his saddle and bridle and began to brush and rub him down.

"He likes that, Maxwell offered. Melinda used to spend hours with Riley rubbing him down, grooming him, and speaking to him." Maxwell grew silent after his comment as the pain from her death still stung.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Davis. If this is too hard, you can wait in the house if you'd like."

"Thanks, but no Amy. It's better when I deal with it. Melinda would have wanted me to get on with my life. I feel like I'm doing that with you working with Riley while still honoring her memory."

"That's very sweet of you Davis," replied Amy somewhat moved by Davis' sentimentality.

….

Over the next couple of weeks, Amy worked daily with Riley as Davis Maxwell became a constant fixture at the round pen, the barn, or at the house. Little by little, Davis shared selective details of his life including his wife's tragic death. At Helen's urging, he also took advantage of the opportunity to probe Amy about her life. He learned of her mother's death, the rescue of Spartan and her life at Heartland. He purposely avoided questions about Ty and Amy was equally closed-mouthed about her husband, never bringing him up. Maxwell was always willing to listen to whatever Amy wanted to talk about and was quick to exhibit calculated kindness and empathy for her struggles and pain.

Slowly, Maxwell began to exploit Amy's weakened resolve to gain her trust and confidence. With their matching grief; his from the loss of his wife, hers from the death of Spartan, Maxwell and Amy walked a parallel emotional and dangerous tightrope. Amy's daily work with Riley with an ever present Maxwell provided an avenue for the two to express their feelings and Maxwell began to feel drawn to her in a genuine way outside of Helen's schemes. Amy's feelings for Maxwell were limited to friendship; however the emotional and physical turmoil she was experiencing made her increasingly vulnerable to something deeper.

Maxwell's conscience began to weight on him though as he experienced pangs of guilt for his complicity with Helen in planning to hurt Amy Fleming. The more time he spent with Amy, the more he enjoyed it; the more he felt drawn to her; the more he saw her as a fundamentally good person. Though she occasionally exhibited erratic behavior, it was eclipsed by her love for life and horses.

Jack, Lisa and Lou all recognized Amy's repeated irregular behavior and worried about the amount of time Amy and Maxwell were spending together and where it could potentially lead. Though Lisa was inclined to intervene, the ever cautious Jack persuaded her not to for now.

Lou however, would not be dissuaded so readily. As was her nature and often to a fault, she felt compelled to do something to shake up her younger sister and try to get her back with Ty. A month ago, the Bartlett's and Fleming's had received invitations to the annual Horse Trainer of the Year awards ceremony in Calgary and Amy was one of the nominees.

 _This might be the perfect opportunity for Amy and Ty see each other and speak. I've got to do something to get her away from Maxwell and back with Ty. I doubt if Ty has any intention on going to the ceremony though. I need to talk him in to it._

Reaching for her cell phone, Lou scrolled down her contacts list stopping at Ty's name.

"Ty, its Lou; I need to speak with you about something."


	14. Chapter 14

**Resolutions Part 1**

 **Chapter 14**

"Ty, it's Lou; I need to speak with you about something."

"Hi Lou, what is it?"

"Ty, you know about the Horse Trainer of the Year Awards Ceremony on Friday?"

"Lou, no. No way. Don't even go there."

"Ty, please; I think you should come."

"No Lou, I…"

"Ty, please just listen. I'm worried about Amy. Real worried. I think it would do both of you good to see each other."

"Lou, I've tried calling her a dozen times and she won't pick up. She blames me for Spartan's death and told me to leave. And now she won't speak to me. And you want me to go to the dinner? I don't think I can do that; I've about had it."

"Ty, please…"

"Why are you worried about her? Ty deflected."

Choosing to let the dinner appeal go for the moment, Lou replied, "You remember Davis Maxwell? The guy who showed up at Heartland with his horse the day you left? Amy's been working with the horse every day. He's been here too. And…, well…they've been spending a lot of time together."

"What are you trying to say Lou?"

"Amy's emotionally fragile right now Ty. With the time theg're together working with the horse, I'm afraid Maxwell could possibly fill a void. Plus, I see the way he's starting to look at her."

"So you're telling me another man might be in the picture? And you want me to be there on Friday with another guy who may be attracted to my wife? And she to him? No way, Lou. First there was Chase, then Ahmed, and now this? I'm not going through that again."

"But Ty, she's not herself. She's having headaches, severe mood swings; she's erratic. She's not the Amy we all know."

"Well, I hope she snaps out of it and starts acting like herself again. Not being with her is killing me. I love her so much Lou, but I don't have any answers right now. Seeing her at the Awards dinner will only make it hurt more. Sorry Lou, I can't; I won't do that. I need to go; bye." Ty hung up the phone without giving Lou a chance to respond.

 _What the hell has happened to my life; to our life? Amy, how could you do this to us? We were happy; making plans for the future and then all of a sudden this. How can you shut me out like this? What am I going to do without you?_

Tears began to form in Ty's eyes as he agonized over the horrid twist of fate it life had become.

 _I guess it's just not meant to be for me to be part of a family; to be happy for more than a short while. Maybe one really does pay for the sins of a father. Maybe I should just leave Hudson; join another practice and focus just on being a Vet._

…

 _The Ranch_

"Amy, have you called Dr. Verani yet?"

"NO Lou, I haven't," Amy replied, irritation creeping into her tone.

"But Amy," Lou persisted. "You said you were going to call her several weeks ago! Aren't you still having the head and muscle aches; the tiredness; mood swings?"

Lou's last comment triggered something in Amy.

"Lou, stop nagging me; just stop it. You're not my mother. I'm an adult and will make my own choices. _IF_ I call Dr. Verani, I do it when I damn well please."

"Amy, don't you think…"

"DROP it Lou, Amy shouted. I don't want to hear anything more about it."

Amy's rising voice and piercing stare was enough for Lou to realize, now was not the time to press her sister further.

"Alright Amy; I'll let it go." _For now_ , an unbowed and still determined Lou thought.

Listening to his granddaughter's conversation from his room, Jack felt hopeless.

 _Something's wrong with her…very wrong._

….

 _Hillhurst_

"I'd like to speak to Mr. Kearney please."

"Whom may I say is calling?"

"This is Lisa Stillman; tell him it pertains to an important matter."

"Oh, hello Ms. Stillman. Let me see if Mr. Kearney is free."

It was only a few seconds before Lisa heard a new voice on the line.

"Lisa, how nice to hear from you. How have you been?"

"Fine Bob, fine. How are you?"

"Couldn't be better Lisa; how's married life with Jack?"

"Terrific; honestly Bob, I don't know if I've ever been happier. Jack is the finest man I've ever met and I love his family too."

"That's great Lisa. I'm very happy to hear it; but I'm sure that's not the purpose of your call. What can I do for you?"

"Bob, you've arranged background checks on some of my employees over the years, Lisa began. There's an individual I'd like you to look into."

"What's the position at Hillhurst you're considering for?"

"He's not someone I'm thinking about hiring Bob. He's a client of Heartland."

"Lisa, what's going on? You've never asked me to investigate anyone outside employment at Hillhurst before. What's this about?"

"Bob, a couple of weeks or so ago, a man named Davis Maxwell showed up at Heartland seeking Amy's help with his horse and my radar immediately went off. There's just something about this guy that doesn't sit right. I don't trust him. He's at Heartland every day spending time with Amy while she works with horse. I'm concerned about his intentions. I believe he may have some sort of ulterior motive."

"Like what Lisa; what do you suspect?"

"I have no idea. All I know is there's something not right about Davis Maxwell."

"All right Lisa. I've learned over the years to not question your instincts about people. When would you like me to start?"

"Right away Bob if you can?"

"Yes, I'll need to shift a few things around, but I'll get right on it."

"Can you put extra staff on this as well? I'm worried about Amy and love Ty like a son. I don't want to see anything happen to either one of them."

"Absolutely, Lisa. If there's anything shady with this guy, we'll find it."

"Thank you Bob; thank you very much."

"Any time Lisa; you know that," and with that, Bob Kearney hung up the phone.

…..

Pouring herself a cup of coffee after her conversation with Kearney ended; Lisa heard the front door open. As the sound of footsteps approached the kitchen, Lisa looked up to see a clearly defeated looking Ty enter the room.

"Hi Lisa," Ty lifelessly said.

Lisa's heart went out to the young man she greatly admired. "Ty, what can I do?" Lisa responded skipping the pleasantries.

"I don't know if there's anything you or anyone else can do Lisa. My life has gone to crap literally overnight. My wife hates me and has kicked me out of our home; I'm just going through the motions at the clinic; and oh, by the way, another man appears to be interested in the same wife who hates me. Other than that, life couldn't be better," Ty bitterly replied.

"Ty, I'm so sorry. Life has a way of kicking us in the teeth sometimes when we least expect it. There are no magical words I can say to you to fix things; I wish there was. But I truly believe you and Amy will get through this and when you look back upon it, maybe things will make sense. But, what's this about another man?"

"Lou called me a little while ago to try and talk me into attending the Awards dinner tomorrow night. She also brought up that Maxwell's been spending a lot of time at the ranch with Amy working with his horse. Lou thinks Maxwell's developing feelings for Amy."

"How do you feel about that?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know Lisa. I don't know what I'm thinking these days. Regarding Maxwell, I don't like him. From the time I met him when he first showed up at Heartland, I didn't like him. I didn't trust him then and I don't trust him now."

Lisa considered Ty's shared view of Maxwell but decided against revealing her own suspicions.

"But part of me wonders if this is fate," Ty continued directing his gaze down at the table. Maybe I'm not meant to have real happiness. Maybe I'm permanently scarred from the train wreck that was my life before coming to Heartland. Maybe I can't have a lasting relationship with anyone. Maybe this is just the ending of another chapter in the screwed up book of my life. Maybe I…I Ty stuttered running out of words.

Slowly lifting his head to peer at Lisa, Ty exposed the depths of his pain and despair to her; the only person at this point in his life Ty could be completely vulnerable with.

Sensing Ty was at an emotional crossroad, Lisa contemplated on what she could say to help Ty.

 _He's the one who calls me his adopted mother. The one I love like a son. The one Jack loves like a son. The one we are as proud of as any parents could be of a child. I've got to do something._

"Ty, there's nothing I can do or say to take away your past; to right the wrongs unfairly heaped on you. There's one thing I know though; you're stronger than that same past and you're not destined for a life of hurt and pain. Of that I'm sure."

"You think so? Ty inquired with a hint of hope creeping into his voice."

"Yes, I do. I believe the book of your life with Amy isn't finished yet. I believe the Amy we all know, the real Amy will return from this dark place she's in right now. I saw the love you two had for each other. Love built on a strong foundation sturdy enough to withstand what you're going through right now."

"I hope you're right Lisa. But honestly, right now, I just don't know."

"I understand why you would feel that way Ty; I do. I felt the way some years ago too. When my marriage ended with the small, self-centered man that was Dan Hartfield, I questioned whether I would ever find true happiness so I threw myself into building Fairfield. It eased the pain for a while but it never really removed it. An emptiness remained in my life. Then I met Jack and…well, you know Jack. Honest, trustworthy, reliable, strong. Everything that Dan pretended to be but always fell short of. And then, just as quickly as it began, it seemed to end. I remember thinking, how could life be so cruel? But despite our stubbornness, we slowly came back to each other. And the hole in my life is now filled. I married one of the two finest men I've ever known."

Lisa peered intently into Ty's face as he matched her look.

"The other is you Ty Borden. And I believe in my heart you two will get through this somehow and be together again."

"How do you do it Lisa? How do you always seem to know what to say to me?"

"Because to me, you're my son. You always will be."

Lost for words, Ty reached out and covered Lisa's hand with his own.

"Thank you."

"Lisa just smiled, and then leaned over to kiss Ty on the cheek."

"One more thing Ty, I think you should go to the Awards dinner."


	15. Chapter 15

**Resolutions Part 1**

 **Chapter 15**

"One more thing Ty, I think you should go to the Awards dinner."

Ty looked at Lisa, his face not betraying his thoughts.

 _I need to be straight with her._

"Lisa, I'll never be able to adequately tell you what you mean to me; you and Jack. I know you only want the best for me and believe me going to the dinner to be in that spirit, but I don't think I can. Amy doesn't even want me in her life right now, let alone at the same table with her.

Lisa paused a moment thinking of how to respond, eventually deciding on the direct approach. Rising from the kitchen chair where she and Ty were sitting, she began, "Ty, It's your decision to make," with a smile on her face. "But I think your pride is keeping you from doing what you know to be the right thing." Knowing she had said enough, Lisa bent down and kissed Ty again before walking away leaving him to his thoughts.

 _How can I face her right now knowing she wants nothing to do with me? But I didn't do anything wrong! Maybe it is my pride telling me not to go but pride isn't always a bad thing. Am I supposed to sit back and take it? I don't think so._

…

 _Heartland_

"Everyone ready?" inquired Jack.

"I'm ready," responded Lou. "Amy, are you ready?"

"I'm right here." Amy said walking into the living room not hiding her annoyance. "You don't have to yell."

Choosing to let her sisters snide comment slide, Lou turned to her Grandfather. "Where's Lisa?"

"I just spoke to her; she should be here any minute."

The words had barely escaped Jack's mouth when the door swung open and Lisa strode elegantly into the room.

"You look beautiful," said Jack kissing his wife. Turning to Lou and Amy, Jack commented further, "Both of you do as well."

"Thank you Grandpa," said Lou.

Amy acknowledged Jack's compliment with barely a discernable nod, betraying the frostiness that remained between them.

Though fully conscious of Amy's uncharacteristic lack of respect, Jack also knew tonight wasn't the time to mix words with his Granddaughter whom he dearly loved despite her recent bizarre behavior.

"Let's go then." Jack said as all four left the house for Lisa's SUV.

….

"Davis, did you get the ticket to the awards dinner I sent you?"

"Yes Helen, I received it;" with an annoyed tone Helen failed to detect.

"Good. You need to continue to use every opportunity to get close to her so she won't be suspicious of what we've planned. She needs to suffer like I've had to. Let's not forget what she did. Call me after you've left the dinner."

"I will Helen."

….

 _Horse Trainer of the Year Awards Dinner_

Entering the ballroom, Jack, Lisa, Lou and Amy began making the rounds greeting long-time friends. Upon locating their table, Jack and Lisa both took notice of Ty's name tag next to Amy's.

"Do you know if Ty's coming?" spoke Jack into Lisa ear.

"I spoke to him about it yesterday and told him I thought he should come despite Amy's behavior but he made it clear he wasn't interested in light of the current situation."

"What do you think?" inquired Jack.

Smiling at her husband before answering, Lisa said, "I think Ty's too much like you not to come."

Jack looked at his wife inquisitively.

"He has too much honor and character not to come," Lisa declared.

"Well, I can't say I blame him if he doesn't show," Jack growled while also acknowledging Lisa's compliment. "Amy's dead wrong blaming Ty as she has and how she's treating him is completely unwarranted. I'm worried Lis; I'm really worried about them."

"I understand your concern Jack, but as I said to Ty yesterday, I believe it will all work out eventually and we'll look back and understand what's was behind Amy's behavior."

"I hope you're right Lis."

After a few more minutes, the Master of Ceremonies began tapping his glass with a spoon signaling it was time for people to begin finding their seats. As the family took their seats around the table, a neatly attired Davis Maxwell suddenly appeared.

"Good evening Jack, Lisa, Lou. Amy, you look stunning tonight."

"Thank you Davis; I didn't know you were coming?"

 _News to me too, Lou thought. I didn't even know he was invited._

"Hello Davis, replied Lou. I didn't know you were invited to this event."

"I wasn't formally but Amy mentioned it a few days ago. As luck had it, a friend offered me his ticket so I a shifted a few things around allowing me to come."

"What luck indeed," Lou responded feigning sincerity.

Seeing the empty seat next to Amy despite the clearly visible name tag displaying Ty's name, Maxwell seized on the opportunity.

"Is this seat taken?"

"It's reserved for Ty," Jack quickly announced. "He must be running a little late."

"No, that's not it Grandpa," Amy corrected. "I don't think he's coming."

Before Jack could dispute his Granddaughter's declaration, Amy looked at Maxwell and said, "Please, sit here Davis."

Jack glared angrily at his granddaughter only to receive a stoic look in return. Lisa quickly put her hand over Jack's hoping to sooth his mounting anger at Amy's rudeness.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to welcome all of you tonight to the 25th annual Horse Trainer of the Year Awards Ceremony."

As the audience applauded in acknowledgement, Lisa noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and recognition immediately followed.

"Jack look," said Lisa nodding in the direction of the ballroom entrance.

Striding confidentially into the room, dressed in a stylish black tux was Ty. Lisa took in his tailored clothes, freshly shaven face and rarely combed hair. She smiled faintly to herself feeling proud of Ty's rugged good looks and appearance.

Stopping for a moment to scan the room, Ty's gaze fell upon the family's table. Smiling briefly to Lisa and Jack, his eyes continued around the table until it fell on Amy. Seeing Maxwell seated next to his wife lit a barely discernable ember of anger in Ty visible initially only in his eyes.

Ty's subtle reaction however didn't escape the detection of Lisa watchfulness. Nor did it fail to go unnoticed by his estranged wife. Lisa noticed a look of sorrow that flashed across Amy's face before retreating back to her stoic countenance.

As though scripted, Ty casually turned and walked purposely to the back of the room toward a nearly empty table and sat down as though he were meant to be there.

"Jack, if you don't mind, I think I'll go sit with Ty. I don't think it's right for him to be sitting alone, separated from the family," said Lisa purposely looking at Amy at the end of her comment.

As he started to answer, Amy quickly interrupted her Grandfather.

"Please stay here Lisa; I don't think we should stray from the assigned seats."

Startled by Amy's comment, Lisa's attention was quickly drawn away from Amy to her visibly agitated husband.

With a challenging stare meant only for his Granddaughter, Jack forcefully spoke to Lisa while fixing his glare upon Amy. "No, you should go and join Ty Lisa…especially since his _assigned_ seat at this table was given away."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all, Lis. In fact, I may even join you in a little bit. I haven't seen Ty in a while and it would be good to speak with him."

Glaring momentarily at her angry Grandfather, Amy knew better than to further spar with Jack in his current state. Instead, she turned her back partially away from him pretending interest in the speaker's introductory remarks.

Without further comment, Lisa gracefully rose from her seat and made her way to where Ty was sitting.

"Mind if I join you, Lisa asked smiling at Ty?"

"Lisa, as much as I'd love you to, I know what you're doing and it's not necessary."

"Maybe not, but I'm doing it anyway."

Knowing he wouldn't change her mind, Ty arose and graciously held Lisa's as she sat down.

"Thank you Ty."

"I see Amy invited a guest," Ty commented; his tone etched in sarcasm. "I guess my name tag must have been knocked off the table somehow. Or maybe it was the wind?"

"Ty" Lisa said soothingly, "don't assume the worst. None of knew he was coming when showed up at the table."

"And he just happened to sit in my place of his own accord?"

Drawing a deep breath, Lisa replied, "No, Amy invited him to sit with us after he requested it."

"Not only have I been kicked out, it would appear I've been replaced as well," Ty remarked with bitterness joining the already positioned sarcasm.

Lisa reached over and gently place her hand on Ty's arm. "I know things are bad right now, but it's not permanent. Things will get better. I believe that."

"I hope you're right Lisa; they can't get much worse."

Ty and Lisa continued their conversation for another moment before the hotel staff began serving dinner. Ty remained silent throughout the meal and Lisa could see the pain he was experiencing and her heart went out to him. Any further thoughts were interrupted by the speaker asking for attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to announce the winner of the 2017 Horse Trainer of the Year award. This year's nominees are:

"Cody Bennett, Outlander Stables."

"Wilson James, High River Farms."

"Amy Fleming-Borden, Heartland Ranch"

Ty could only smile cynically at the mention of the hyphenated name. "Not so sure of that anymore," he thought.

"and Garrett Musgrave, Liberty Ranch."

"And the 2017 winner of Horse Trainer of the Year is….."

"AMY FLEMING-BORDEN, Heartland Ranch!"

The room erupted in applause as the attendees rose to acknowledge Amy's achievement. Ty hesitated for a second – an action not unnoticed by Lisa – before joining in the ovation.

As Amy made her way to the podium, Ty could only marvel at her poise and beauty.

 _Despite what's going on with us, you've surely earned this. No one can match you. And you're more beautiful than ever."_

"I'd like to thank the committee for this award; especially when there were so many other great nominees to choose from. I'd also like to thank my family…Grandpa, Lisa, Lou and my husband for their support.

 _I wasn't expecting that. I guess she forgot my name though._

I will do my best to be worthy of this great honor. Thank you again.

As Amy made her way back to her seat she was warmly greeted by several in the audience who knew her. Arriving back at the table, Amy received a heartfelt hug from Lou and even one from Jack somewhat to her surprise. The biggest surprise however came from Maxwell.

"Amy, I'm so proud of you; congratulations!" before pulling her in for a lengthy and fervent embrace.

Observing every move between his wife and Maxwell, Ty began to see red. Lisa detected Ty was ready to explode and quickly took hold of his arm. "Let it go Ty; now's not the time," Lisa urged softly but firmly. "There will be a better time to deal with it."

Ty remained coiled for a few more seconds before slowly relaxing his body, heeding Lisa's advice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight. We look forward to seeing you all next year. Good night."

"Will you be alright? I'd like to go over and congratulate Amy and speak to Jack," asked Lisa.

"I'm fine; you go ahead." As Lisa began to walk away, Ty quickly called, "Lisa."

As Lisa turned to see what Ty wanted, she was startled to see him walking deliberately towards her. Coming to a stop in front of her, Ty looked at Lisa for a half second before reaching out to embrace her.

"Thank you Lisa; thank you for what you did for me tonight."

In reply, Lisa only reached out to touch Ty's cheek and smile; one which he returned. She then turned and made her way back to the family table.

Ty's gaze followed Lisa to the table where he saw her congratulate Amy and begin speaking to Jack.

What he observed next though caused him to involuntarily suck in his breath and clench his fists as waves of anger and hurt began to course through his body.

Amy was standing receiving well-wishers with Maxwell glued to her hip. And, _she was holding his arm_.

Ty was a mixture of stunned and hurt _._

 _I can't believe it. How could she do that to me?_

Ty's thoughts immediately drifted back to the night he told Amy of how special it was when she took his arm. How he felt loved by her. How it was something reserved only for him.

 _That was only a few weeks ago. How could everything turn to crap so fast?_

 _If I don't get out of here, I'm going to take that guy apart._

As Ty began to abruptly make his way out of the room, both Lou and Amy saw him leaving noting the troubled look on his face. Quickly leaving her sisters side, Lou rushed to catch Ty before he escaped the room.

"Ty," Lou yelled as she approached him. "What's wrong, why are you leaving before saying goodbye? I know things are bad right now with you two but I thought you'd at least come over to congratulate Amy!"

"I had planned to Lou," Ty replied bitterly. "But did you see what she did?"

"What who did; Are you talking about Amy?"

"Yes. She took that asshole's arm!"

"Ty, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it."

"Lou," Ty nearly shouted as he interrupted her. "You don't understand!"

"What Ty?" Lou pleaded. "What don't I understand?"

Pausing momentarily to draw a calming breath, Ty began to explain.

"A few weeks ago…the night of Spartan's death actually, Amy and I had just gone to bed after an incredible day. We had gone on a picnic that afternoon and as we were talking that night, I began to tell her all she meant to me. All the little things about her I loved. Her smile; holding my hand; running her hand through my hair. The LAST thing I said to her was how special it made me feel when she took my arm. How it was something she only did with me and how much I loved it. She cried Lou when I told her that. She CRIED. We were as happy as we've ever been. And now, I look over and seeing her holding Maxwell's arm. Like what we shared that night meant nothing. Like what I told her didn't matter. That's it Lou. I'm DONE! I'm not going to allow my heart to be trampled anymore by the woman I love who clearly doesn't care about me anymore."

Without giving Lou the chance to respond, Ty abruptly turned and left the room.

Lou could only stand there dazed from what Ty had said. She began to feel anger; Mounting anger at her sister for so callously casting aside her husband.

Lou's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the appearance of Amy.

"Lou, why did Ty leave like that? What's wrong?"

"NOW you express concern for Ty? After unfairly treating him like crap the last few weeks?"

Taken back by her sister's unpredicted outburst, Amy responded. "Lou, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I know EXACTLY what I'm talking about Amy! Ty had nothing to do with the death of Spartan. He did everything humanly possible to save him. And you wrongly blamed him and kicked him out of your home. You've refused to answer his calls. And tonight, you callously gave Ty's seat away to a man you've been spending far too much time with these last few weeks. And then you celebrate your award with him instead of your husband. And to top off the evening, YOU TOOK HIS ARM RIGHT IN FRONT OF TY.

Amy only stared at Lou in stunned silence.

"Ty just told me on his way out about the intimate conversation the two of you had the night Spartan died. He told me how much you taking his arm means to him. How he loved knowing it was only for him. How special it was to him. How it made him feel loved. And you just threw that in his face! How could you be so cruel Amy? You don't deserve a husband like Ty!"

Amy staggered back several steps hurt by Lou's stinging admonishment. And for the first time in weeks, she began to consider what she had done. And she couldn't understand why. Tears began to form as recognition crept slowly to her face with the truth of Lou's words.

"Lou," Amy agonized. "I don't know what I'm doing; who I am. I don't…"

Amy's face went suddenly unearthly pale.

"Amy, are you alright?" a now concerned Lou asked stepping towards her sister.

But before Lou could reach her, Amy collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"AMY!" Lou cried.

END OF PART 1

A/N

Some of you have speculated as to Amy's illness. It will be revealed early in Part 2 and I can promise you, it's not what you may think. What I've attempted to do with Resolutions is spin a story different from those written by others and move away from some of the norms of Heartland. I honestly don't know if I'm being the least bit successful. Some of you have been critical of the story's direction as well as other aspects of it and you may be right. I really do appreciate your comments however. Objective and fair criticism is always welcomed. I would only ask that you not draw conclusions from your speculation before all is revealed (Amy has a brain tumor; the mystery guy must be the Prince etc.).

Please give me your comments after you finish this chapter. I always welcome and look forward to them. I will try and write the first chapter of Part 2 soon.


End file.
